The Wedding Breakfast
by PoppyPotter
Summary: Weddings are generally time consuming affairs, and the planning of his daughters wedding has meant Mr Granger has hardly had the time to talk to Hermione properly in months. Annoyed but determined to have some father-daughter bonding before Hermione becomes a Weasley, Mr Granger takes his daughter out for a wedding breakfast. Written for Alohomoras080's Daddy's girl competition.


**The Wedding Breakfast**

It is generally accepted that planning a wedding can be an eventful and time-consuming affair, filled of course with many occasions for tears, not to mention an argument (or two) and that _so _very hard decision of deciding what shade of white is best but Mr Granger had never believed it would be _this _chaotic.

He supposed part of the reason his daughters' wedding was turning out to be such a tumultuous affair was due to the supremely large number of Weasleys and the fact that his daughter and her fiancée were a couple who seemed determined to argue every minute of the day. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger mixed in with a bucketful of nerves, a whole load of interfering relatives and a list of never-ending things to do meant an explosion was inevitable. The explosion in question had happened two days before the big day and involved a lot of shouting, attacking birds and a fair amount of expletives.

The argument, however had not been the thing prying on poor Mr Grangers mind, no, the thing that had led him to wake up at half past four on the morning of his daughters' wedding, get ready and proceed to knock on Hermione's door until she opened, was the fact that he had not had a proper conversation with his daughter in months. It was always, _"I need to go to a dress fitting"_ or "_I need to go order the flowers"_ _or "I need to go cake tasting" _and _it had been driving him mad!_ He was her father, wasn't he? Surely, he had some importance that allowed him to just sit and have a pre-wedding talk with her but _no,_ according to Molly and Aggie and every bloody person involved in this wedding he was just wasting his daughters' time!

His annoyance at this seemed to take away Mr Grangers sanity and so on the morning of her wedding he decided to convince his twenty-two year old daughter to get out of bed, out of the house and into the car _at five-fifteen_ in the morning. It had taken fifteen minutes of begging, pleading, and blackmailing but Hermione had finally relented, though she had not been too happy to greeted by a cheery; _"Good morning dear, fancy a breakfast with your old dad?"_ on the break of dawn.

Both father and daughter were now in the car and though Mr Granger was usually a law-abiding, _driving very much in the speed limit _man, today on the morn of his daughters "big day" he was driving forty in a thirty mile zone. This in itself was enough cause for Hermione to worry and she turned to her father with mix of mild amusement and curiosity; "You ok, dad?"

"What? Oh yes, yes…I'm fine and you? Not nervous are you? Not that I'd expect you to be…my daughter the war hero" he gave her a proud smile and Hermione blushed faintly before; _"DAD! You just drove through a red!"_

Mr Granger had the grace to blush; "Did I? Well, there's a first time for everything right?"

Hermione stared at him wide eyed before deciding it was probably best to keep_ her_ eyes at least on the road. Mr Granger now sweating and trying not to think about his wife's reaction to both his and Hermione's disappearance, quickly rolled down his window.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked for what felt like the fifth time and Mr Granger smiled, his daughter had always hated not knowing what was coming.

"There's a café I used to come to years ago, back when I was still in university and I wanted to take you there"

Hermione sighed; "And you couldn't have taken me there on another day, instead of the morning of my wedding?"

"It's not my fault!" he cried indignantly; "You're always busy doing whatever it is you girls do and I just wanted to spend some time with my daughter before she tied the knot"

Hermione turned to look at him; "I know I've been busy dad and I'm sorry for cancelling on you so many times" she took a deep breath and turned to stare out of the window; "things have just been..."

"Stressful?"

She turned back to him, smiling slightly; "Yeah, stressful."

Mr Granger gave his daughter a small smile before nodding to the window; "Over there, on the right"

Hermione turned and found herself looking at a small café, tucked into the corner of a narrow street.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but they have _the best_ apple pie"

Twenty minutes later and both father and daughter had big plates of apple pie and large cups of tea in front of them.

"So?" Mr Granger asked as Hermione took her first bite of pie.

"You're right, best apple pie out there"

Mr Granger smiled before looking around at the once so familiar café; there had been a time in his life when he had been in here every morning and he couldn't help but wonder why he had never thought to bring Hermione before.

"This is the place I first met your mother" he finally said and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, smiling and turning to get a better look at the café.

"I used to come here to get my boss's coffee, it was a part time job whilst I was studying" he shook his head, a reminiscent smile on his face; "Anyway, one morning I woke up late. I ran all the way here, ordered the coffee and then _bang!_ I turn around, walk right in to your mother, spill _all_ the coffee on her" he gave a small laugh; "well, she wasn't happy obviously but right then I didn't even care that a beautiful woman was in front of me…all I remember thinking is Boss. Coffee. Late." He laughed again, as Hermione shook her head; "So I throw her a pile of tissues, grab another coffee and run out"

Hermione shook her head, an eyebrow raised; "You didn't even talk to her?"

"Nope, I was a clueless sod back then." He blushed; "Anyhow I go to work and I'm late. End up getting the sack" he shook his head; "it turns out the boss wanted the job for his nephew anyway. So with no job I end up making my way back here, I was sitting right there…" he pointed to where an old couple were sitting; "I was upset, head down, drinking my tea when someone sits opposite me…"

"Mum?"

He nodded; "I thought she was going to be angry, you know, after what I had done but no, she just sat there watching me and somehow I just ended up telling her everything, about waking up late and the job" he smiled widely; "We realised we were both on the same course, it's a miracle we never noticed each other before actually, and well, we became friends after that. She was already seeing someone and I was too focused on studying to think about anything else."

Hermione watched the distant look in his eyes and smiled to herself, maybe one day she would be able to talk to her own children about meeting Ron. She laughed lightly thinking of the smudge on his nose that day and then Scabbers and _that spell!_

Mr Granger looked up to see Hermione smiling and beamed; "It wasn't too different then you and Ron you know. Granted it didn't take us _seven _years to get together" he gave her a pointed look as she blushed; "but it did take us until after Graduation to realise that we wanted to be more than friends"

They didn't speak for a while then, both lost in their own thoughts but Hermione found she liked the silence, she was just enjoying her time with her dad, the last time she would as a Granger and not a Weasley and Mr Granger watching her couldn't help but smile as he saw the tension slowly leave her shoulders.

"Are you nervous?" he asked seriously this time, watching her over his cup of tea.

She didn't answer immediately; she'd been asked the same question so many times this past week, the automatic answer was already on her lips but she didn't want to lie to her dad, she didn't have to either…he was her daddy, the one who had put her to bed reading her stories, who knew her favourite characters, knew she had once been scared of the dark…

She swallowed before looking up at him; "To be honest, yes, a bit" she gave a small laugh; "actually a lot, a lot a lot…"

She looked down then, admitting weaknesses had never been something she had got used to but Mr Granger gave her comforting smile before nodding for her to continue.

She sighed and let the words tumble out; "I know…I know I love Ron, I have for years but we fight all the time, over small things, stupid things that don't even really matter so what's going to happen when we get married? What's going to happen when we have to make big decisions about important things, like our kids?" she looked up at her father, desperate; "What if…what if…we ruin what we have" she shook her head again; "And then there's the other worries like what if I trip down the aisle, or what if the flowers are dead by eleven and what if Ron's too hung over to remember it's our wedding! I mean I don't even know where he and the boys went last night or what if he just realises I'm a control freak and I'm boring and I'm bossy and he just doesn't want to marry me and what if, what if…"

Mr Granger stared at his daughter wide-eyed, though admittedly not in surprise; he knew his Hermione see, and he had known she would have concocted a million visions of things that could go wrong and she had now, in true Hermione style, with hardly any breaths released all her worries leaving him scrambling to make sense of her words.

He sighed and put down his cup; "First of all honey, you are not going to trip down that aisle- what do you think I'm for?" She smiled weakly and he continued, choosing his words carefully; "As for the fighting… Hermione, that's what you and Ron do and I'm not going to say it's not strange, because it is but I've been watching you two these few months and you may fight over the small things, argue needlessly but…" he paused struggling to put his thoughts into words; "but…Hermione you both enjoy those small arguments"

Hermione blushed further and Mr Granger smiled slightly; "It's just the way you are but when it comes to the big things, the important things then well, then you're there for each other and you understand each other and that's all that matters. Ron is not perfect, not by any means but darling, you aren't either are you? But the thing is you know Ron's weaknesses, you've seen him at his lowest just as he knows every fault of yours and yet, you still love each other right?"

Hermione nodded slowly, amazed once again at how her father's uncanny ability to make sense of her life.

"Well then," he said when he saw her nod; "that is all that matters. Marriage is not perfect and it most certainly isn't easy but as long as you always support each other you'll make it work. As for the flowers, dear _you're magic,_ even if something were to happen, you'd have it fixed in a jiffy"

Hermione blushed, if possible, an even darker red; of course, she could sort the flowers out if she had to, or Molly or Ginny or any one of them would have it done in a minute.

"As for Ron being late, do you really think Harry would let that happen?" he raised an eyebrow and Hermione, suddenly slightly sheepish shook her head; "And Ron not wanting to marry you? Well, if you can't see how hard that boy has fallen for you then I suggest you open your eyes, young lady" He gave her a stern look, wanting her to know how absurd the idea that Ron Weasley would ever leave her, really was.

Hermione nodded slowly, a smile growing on her lips; "You're right" she said finally and Mr Granger rolled his eyes; "I'm your father, I'm always right"

She laughed, a sound that held a million memories for him; "Thank you" she said finally; "for everything. Not just for bringing me here and calming me down but for everything. I..." she cleared her throat and looked up at him; "I wasn't at home a lot was I, during those seven years? I missed Christmas's and birthdays…I didn't even stay whole summers…"

"_Hermione…"_ She shouldn't feel guilty, Mr Granger thought, she shouldn't still be holding all those worries…

"No, dad, it's true…I was your daughter and I chose to stay away and that must have hurt right?"

It did but he wouldn't tell her that.

"It did, didn't it?" she said when he didn't answer; "but you didn't complain, you supported me in the best way you could, you even turned a blind eye to my obvious lies" a tear ran down her face; "so thank you dad, thank you so much for being there, always."

Mr Granger leaned forward, wiping the tears from his daughters eyes; "I'm your dad, of course I supported you, that's what I'm here for and I always will be but you don't need to feel guilty dear, what you did…" he shook his head; "it was amazing. You made a difference and you still are making a difference…how can I ever be hurt by that? How can I ever be angry about that?"

He smiled at her and she wiped at her eyes; "I love you, dad"

"I love you too, Sweetie but…" Mr Granger looked at his watch; "I think we should probably get you back before your mother kills us"

**oOo**

As it was, Mr Grangers concern for his wife's reaction was entirely justified.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had a month previously sent out a batch of beautiful ivory coloured cards, lightly trimmed with purple lace to all their friends and family, they were cards that quite specifically noted the date of the wedding (7th August) and the time (eleven twenty-five am).

If anyone had supposed someone from the wedding party would be late, it would be Ron that they thought of; tactless, unintentionally funny, utterly-clueless-in-matters-of-the-heart Ron Weasley certainly not the bride; highly organised, perfectionist, worry wart Hermione Granger.

But you see they wouldn't have counted on the brides' father taking her out for breakfast and then getting her caught in traffic, which is incidentally what happened. You see, Hermione and Mr Granger had arrived at the café for breakfast at five forty-five and left, after a heart felt conversation, at six thirty-five. Now, had Mr Granger not been so preoccupied with the fact that he had to walk his daughter down the aisle in a matter of hours, he may not have taken two wrong turns and had he not taken two wrong turns he may not have been stuck in a peak-time rush.

As it was, he was stuck in traffic and it was now seven-thirty.

The wedding ceremony was due to begin at eleven twenty-five.

The church was a twenty-minute drive away from home.

Hermione still needed to get ready.

She needed to do her hair and make-up and have a mini panic attack (that all brides had), she needed to hug her mum and joke with her bridesmaids…she needed to be at home and yet there she was beside him, a look of utter horror on her face as she rambled on about forgetting wands, and being stupid, and not being able to apparate.

Guilt filled Mr Granger as he turned to look at his surroundings. If only he could, somehow, take a U-turn…but no, there was no space… he frowned and looked to his right…now _that_ road was empty but…well, there was a big red sign that meant _"no entry_"… and yet…it was the perfect short-cut…

No, he shook his head, no; he couldn't go the wrong way down a one way street.

_But it's empty. _

It's dangerous.

_It's Hermione's wedding._

You'll get your first fine.

_She's my daughter. _

After the internal debate with himself, Mr Granger braced himself for an illegal turn, his heart was pumping fast…_Just do it! _He thought but then, thankfully and perhaps, miraculously the traffic lights changed from red to green, the load of cars in front of him slowly trudged forward and Mr Granger released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

They moved faster after that, and after a quick (legal) turn two streets down, Mr Granger found he had managed to escape the morning traffic. Surprised but relieved he, for the first time in his life, began speeding. His conscience, which would otherwise prevent him from doing so, was silenced on the basis that one, the road was completely empty and two, Hermione ever the rule follower was not complaining.

By the time they reached home it was a twenty-five passed eight and both father and daughter were met by a hysterical Mrs Granger who insisted on lecturing them for half an hour before realising, she was in fact, making them more late and finally allowing them to get ready for the wedding.

As it was they were only ten minutes late to the church, and that was due to Mr Granger losing his new, shiny, black shoes (the bridesmaids had managed to perfect Hermione's hair and make-up in record time). Mr Granger had worried however, that he had ruined Hermione's day and had fretted she would be angry with him but he had been troubled needlessly because Hermione Granger, forever punctual and easily stressed Hermione Granger, his daughter merely hugged him before they stepped into the church; "Thank you Dad, for this morning." He raised an incredulous eyebrow and she squeezed his arm; "I may have had to rush but…well, it was worth it" she said with a smile.

Mr Granger felt his heart swell.

**oOo**

It is generally accepted that planning a wedding can be an eventful and time-consuming affair, filled of course with many occasions for tears, not to mention an argument (or two) and that so very hard decision of deciding what shade of white is best but Mr Granger had never known that a wedding could be so emotional.

He had been to a few weddings in his time but this one, his daughters, was the only one he had felt a lump in his throat and a stinging in his eyes. He had walked Hermione down the aisle, suddenly wanting nothing more than to take her home and keep her safely a Granger for the rest of her life and then he had watched her say her vows and watched her beam in happiness and he had, in that moment, also seen the image of a brown haired, red cheeked baby being put in his arms, he saw a girl nervously eyeing a bike, excitement glowing in her eyes at a new book, he saw himself reading to her and tucking her in; a kiss to the forehead and then goodnight, he saw her eyes widening at a red train…that first goodbye…he saw her going again and again, waving goodbye, each time different yet…_still the same_, still his Hermione…and then he saw her as she was now; a beaming woman, elegant and graceful, intelligent and wise beyond her years, happy and in love…

She was a Weasley now, by name but she would always be his little girl-_ that_ he was sure of.

* * *

_Hi! This was written for Alohomora080's daddy's girl competition. I've re-written this so many times and it's still not perfect but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think :D_


End file.
